Percy Jackson's Demigod Relationship Files
by Shmerp2012
Summary: A series of one-shots of the different Percy Jackson Relationships (romantic and not romantic) with additional information on important characters.
1. 5 things you must know: Nico

**Five Things You Must Know about: Nico Di Angelo**

**#1: He hates Seafood**

When he first told Percy, his reaction was a "WHAT?" with an exasperated expression. But it was completely and totally true. Nico could not stand the stench of seafood, nor could he live with the taste. This was one of the main reasons why he refused to sit next to Percy during dinner. What annoyed him the most, however, was the fact that Percy ate seafood at all to begin with. He could talk to fish, he helped Hippocampi, and heck, at one point he organized a shrimp rebellion (don't ask why). But when he came back from New Rome, for some reason or another, Percy loved seafood. Sure, he wouldn't eat fish, but lobsters and oysters he ate by the barrel. So, if anyone asks him why he doesn't eat seafood, blame Percy (and Nico's allergies towards any type of seafood out there).

**#2: Nico's favorite color isn't black.**

As the son of Hades, nearly everyone naturally assumed Nico's favorite color was black, even though it wasn't true. Sure, black was a good fashion statement, and he loved wearing it all the time, but his favorite color wasn't black. His favorite color was Olive Green because it reminded him of the time when he used to live with his mother and Bianca in Italy and how his room was painted that color. Because he lived two lives now, Nico found himself wishing he was part of the first one, but seeing things in Olive Green not only made him remember those times, it also made him realize that the past was the past and that there was no going back.

**#3: Nico is closer to Hazel than he was to Bianca**

While this statement isn't _completely _true, Nico still liked to admit that it was easier to talk to Hazel than it was to Bianca. His biological sister was stern most of the time, which made her a little scary to him. Hazel was open to just about everything and she listened to everything about his life without saying a word. They shared secrets that only the two of them would ever know, neither Frank nor Bianca, had ever heard of. Because of this, Nico felt protective towards Hazel, and would go down to the Underworld and back if it meant that it would keep her safe.

**#4: Nico misses Bianca everyday**

Hazel helped close a part of the hole that was left wide open when Bianca died, but it still wasn't fully closed. Nico missed how Bianca would tie his shoes everyday in the casino and how she would sacrifice her food for him so that he wouldn't be hungry. He admired his sister's nobility and strives to be like her everyday. Every night, once everyone on the _Argo II_ is asleep, Nico creeps down to the kitchen, makes a strawberry milkshake, and offers it to Bianca, knowing that she will drink every drop.

**#5: Nico has a pet**

Nobody, not even Hazel, had known that Nico di Angelo had a pet horse. Well, _dead _pet horse. Phantom was a present to Nico from Hades for his thirteenth birthday, and he loved that horse from his pitch black hooves to his demon red eyes. Every once in a while, when he feels alone, Nico will summon up Phantom from the Underworld and the two would go on a ride together wherever they wanted. Sure, Nico and Hades didn't always get along, but everytime he looked at Phantom, he thanked his father for remembering his birthday.


	2. Beyond the Underworld

**Summary: Frank and Nico have a meeting to discuss something rather important to both of them: Hazel. But Frank can't help but feel fear whenever he's around Nico Di Angelo.**

Beyond the Underworld

Frank wasn't scared of many things-or people. Sure, he had an aversion towards stingrays (even though he could turn into one), and Jason and Percy sometimes did overpower him in battle, but Frank wasn't scared of any of them. However, when he was standing face-to-face with the extremely powerful, Stygian-iron wielding, overprotective, and scary brother of Hazel, he was desperately trying not to pee his pants out of fear.

Nico Di Angelo was the ultimate scary guy, in Frank's opinion. In the beginning, when he first met him, he saw a lanky, pale-faced kid with no muscle whatsoever. But as the journey progressed, and Nico's health improved, Frank slowly began to realize that the son of Hades was not a person to be messed with. With one scowl or glance from him, Frank felt the desperate urge to crawl up into a ball and huddle in a corner. So when Nico summoned him to the Mess Hall of the _Argo II _at 1:00 in the morning, it was no surprise that Frank thought that he was massively screwed.

"Come on, Frank", Di Angelo's voice rose out from the shadows, "Don't be shy." Frank could have sworn that he saw a grin on his face. _"You are so very, very screwed." _Frank said to himself over and over again. He wished he could have said otherwise, but his mother told him never to lie to himself, so that was just what he was doing. He followed Nico around the _Argo II_, down the stairs, into the Weapons Room that Leo had turned into his "everything-that-is-pointy-and-dangerous-goes-here" room. Nico propped himself up onto a box labeled "MACHETES" and twirled his black iron sword around his hand. Frank took in an involuntary gulp. He did not like where this was going.

"Sit down, Frank." Nico spoke out, glaring at him. Frank quickly obeyed, propping himself onto a rusty stool nearby. The two stared at each other, Nico's onyx eyes mixing in with Frank's chocolate ones. Frank studied them, but found no emotion in them. Just a pair of immensely black eyes twinkling in the darkness of the night. "Are you scared of the dark?" He heard the son of Hades ask him. "No, no!" Frank quickly murmured, "Not at all." Nico grinned widely. "Good," He glanced at his sword, "It will make this a whole lot easier." Frank felt the need to back up and jump off of the ship, but his legs were frozen. Nico glanced at him, and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Frank, relax." Frank didn't know why, but his words did not make him relax. It kept him on-edge. Nico jumped off of the box and plopped himself down next Frank. "I just want to talk to you about Hazel."

"I know that you two are "in love" or whatever," Nico started, "But, I want you to know that Hazel means a lot to me. So, if anything happens to her, it's going to be an issue." Now, he was glaring right at Frank, and Frank was too frightened to return the glare. All he could see in Nico's eyes were fear: his fear of losing Hazel. "D-don't worry, Nico," Frank stammered, "I won't let anything happen to her." Nico attempted to smile back at him. "I know that, I really do. But I want you to know that Hazel's innocence means a lot to me, and I don't want you to be held accountable for taking her innocence away from her before she's ready." It took Frank a couple of minutes to realize what Nico was talking about, but when he did, he nodded his head with full understanding. Nico's eyes suddenly got darker, and he towered over Frank, despite being four inches shorter than him. "If I do find out about you taking away Hazel's innocence before she is ready, or if you do so without consent, you will be in huge trouble with me. And people who land in trouble with _me_, don't usually like where they end up."

Frank knew that Hazel meant a lot to her brother, and vice-versa, but he knew inside of his heart that he wouldn't do anything without Hazel's permission. For some reason, that gave him confidence. He stood up, and Nico did too. "Don't worry about it, Nico. I'm not that type of guy." Nico grinned. "Great. We don't have any problems there, now do we?" "No way." Frank returned the grin. They both shook hands before Nico stood up and began walking out the door. Frank almost exhaled a sigh of relief, when Nico turned around and stared Frank down. "Remember Frank Zhang: I know _everything_, and I can be _anywhere_, I want to be whenever I want to be. And if I see you doing something that isn't right, well, you'll end up somewhere beyond the Underworld. That I can guarantee." He smiled once more before leaving. That time, Frank actually did pee his pants.


	3. 5 things you must know: Jason

**Five things you need to know about: Jason Grace**

**#1: Jason used to be terrified of flying**

Though this still embarasses him today, when he was younger, Jason was actually very, very afraid of flying. Everytime he saw a plane, he screamed out in fear and hid behind his mother's legs, while Thalia tried very hard not to laugh at him. He quickly got over his fear, however, when he was at his first year at Camp Jupiter and he had accidentally fallen off of one of the towers. Needless to say, none of them expected the blonde boy to suddenly fly into the sky, whooping and screaming.

**#2: Jason thinks about Piper a lot**

He couldn't help it. He thought about her kaleidoscope eyes, her beautiful, red lips, her chocolate skin that _actually _smelled like chocolate. Whenever he imagined beauty, he didn't even picture Aphrodite. All he ever saw was Piper. Some people accused him of falling in love with Piper because of, well, her Aphrodite hotness. But, Jason actually fell in love with Piper before he even saw her. He was sitting at one of the campfires at Camp Half-Blood when he heard the most beautiful laugh ringing in the night. He raced over to where it was from, and was breath-taken when he saw it was from a beautiful girl laughing at a white marshmallow stuck in her hair.

**#3: He once punched a guy on Piper's behalf**

Jason liked to think of himself of the chill guy, the guy who went wherever the wind took him (literally). But since he was the son of Jupiter, his temperament tolerance was pretty low. The slightest act of rudeness or ignorance was enough to set him off. This had happened one time when he was out on a date with Piper in New Rome, and a son of Mars had sauntered up to her and plopped himself down next to her. This already ticked off Jason because he knew exactly who this guy was, but he was also determined not to ruin Piper's night. After several annoying (and blatantly inappropriate) pick-up lines, Jason was starting to getting very, very angry. Couldn't he tell that Piper was his _girlfriend _or was he blind? He started moving in to kiss Piper on the lips, and she attempted shoving him off, but one look at her face was all it took for Jason to launch himself on the boy and punch his lights out. Needless to say, the boy was in the infirmary for several days.

**#4: The person Jason admires the most is probably Thalia**

Sure, Jason loved Piper the most, and resented his mother the most, but the person who held his admiration was Thalia. Ever since he was little, with his wide, wet Electric blue eyes, the only person he ever saw was Thalia. She would sit in front of Jason, pick him up by his chubby arms, and waddle with him around their apartment. His mother (before she went insane, of course) even took pictures of them. Ever since then, Jason saw Thalia not only as his big sister, but as his protector, savior, guide, companion, and friend. He thought that they would be inseparable, and boy was he wrong.

**#5: For a short period of time, Jason really liked Reyna **

Long before he met Piper, Reyna was the only girl at Camp Jupiter he could actually stand talking to. And he meant that he could literally _stand _talking to her, considering he had to fly away from the others. He was pretty positive Reyna didn't even know he liked her, and sure, he still intends to keep it that way. But something about Reyna, maybe her strong sense of loyalty or her shiny, black hair captivated him. Then, as if in a second, Jason fell head-first in love with a beautiful girl named Piper McLean, and slowly, every day, his thoughts on Reyna slowly drifted into thoughts of Piper. Even to this day, Jason still feels guilty whenever he sees the Praetor strolling around New Rome all by herself, knowing that, perhaps, in another universe, he could have been the one right next to her.


End file.
